Peeping Tom and Harvey the Killer
About 'Peeping Tom and Harvey the Killer' Harvey the Killer arrived yesterday sent from one of the most dangerous prisons in the World: San Juan de Lurigancho, Lima, in Peru. Here at The Mansion, we don't quite believe in the death penalty and Harvey the Killer was well on his way down that road. - Not on our watch. And our watch delivered 11:50am when Harvey committed his first crime within the walls of The Mansion. Harvey was never a nice man, as if he was born with evil coursing through him with senses to damage and hurt. Pain isn't what he knew - it's what he loved. He loved to kill. With previous convictions mounding up to the hundreds and without a care for any of them, Harvey continued to slaughter within prison including several police officers and several inmates. On the outside, he had been convicted of breaking and entering the land of farmers and slaughtering their cattle, too. Whether it be animals or humans Harvey really doesn't care. Upon his arrival here at The Mansion, the danger of treating him like everybody else was a joke. The officers of San Juan de Lurigancho dropped him off at the gates and plucked him from the back of a large van. He wore a scruffy onesie with heavy chains around his ankles and wrists that hooked up and around his neck, slightly weighing him down as he waddled to the front door. Greeted by Mike and Garacontis, Harvey the Killer entered his new home. We placed him in Cell #2 - the second most disgusting and repulsive Cell to stay in which lies between Cells #1 and #3, accordingly. Cell #2 hangs in mid-air by heavyset and rusted hooks and below the Cell is a small pool of murky water that holds feasting piranhas that snap and chomp at the smell of human flesh. Harvey showed signs of fear for once in his life - we knew it was a good idea to bring him here. Back at Headquarters we had multiple discussions with the Officers about Harvey the Killer. They explained that he needs to die and there was no other way around it. Clements Paul Cronus Junior responded, That might be how you do it in Peru, but here at The Mansion of Delights we believe in the Human Spirit. Take your grubby paws out of my office, thank you. The two Officers remained seated looking quizzical at Junior, until Junior pointed at the door and brushing his hand in a 'go away' motion. They sulked out together, It's your funeral, Boss, they said. Paul Cronus ordered Barry to visit Peeping Tom and to bring him to the Office as quick as possible. Peeping Tom has been here from the very start. Slinky in build and transparent in skin Peeping Tom is a creepy, skinny and strange guy. He never speaks and in factual events we are unsure if he even has vocal chords. A mute is Peeping Tom but a hard-worker nonetheless. He stands at 8 foot tall and finds himself ducking and kneeling almost all of the time, so much in fact that his back is beginning to arch naturally due to his average-sized surroundings. People of The Mansion have named him Wafer-thin Tommy as he is literally unseen if standing sideways. He wears only a ripped blue bed-sheet that covers his private area and he also wields a bow-and-arrow. Specially crafted by Weapon's Creator Paul Cronus the 1st, it is 7 foot in size with arrows at 5 foot that are doused in a highly toxic poisonous fluid. Arriving at the Office, Cronus Junior gives Tom his workload for the following week. Peeping Tom leaves the Office with several sheets of paper. The first page is all you need to read, the rest of the pages are simply confirmations on the task and signatures that you need to write in before and after the job. (Peeping Tom) To: Watch over new guest Harvey the Killer and report any and all inconveniences immediately to Headquarters. Hours: 6 Hours per day / 2 Hours per night Area: Corridor of The Damned and Reckless, Room #72 Pay: BNK20,000) Peeping Tom took to The Corridor at 11:23. He took gigantic strides as usual and arrived at Room #72 within seconds. He peeped through the keyhole but saw nothing amiss. He looked away and took a seat on the floor listening out for any sounds from the Room and sharpening his arrow-heads as he waited. There was a little button on each arrow that ejects poison into the head of the arrow, he sat and infused 15 of his arrows with the poison as The Corridor of The Damned and Reckless is quite a dangerous place. Nothing but rooms and rooms of groaning and suffering, it sounded like a 'mad-house' constantly. Not a single time of day or night was this Corridor at peace. Moments later, the door at the end of the Corridor unlocked. Peeping Tom peeped down and saw Mike and Mikelle carrying somebody in. 'Obviously..' thought Tom, Harvey hadn't arrived yet which is why he hadn't saw anything in the Room yet. As they arrived next to Tom, he looked at Harvey the Killer who was gagged by the mouth and still chained by the ankles and wrists. Bald and with fully white-glossed eyes, a white plain vest, stripey boxer shorts and long old-man socks with shin braces on underneath. 'What a strange man..' thought Tom as he stopped peeping at Harvey. Mike and Mikelle stood facing Tom holding Harvey as if he was a roll of carpet. Mike grunted and Mikelle translated in her soothing voice, He is a dangerous one this-one. The door will be locked at all times so you needn't worry - in case of emergency, you know what to do. She then handed Peeping Tom the key to unlock the door. His job began here. It was 11:39 when Mike and Mikelle left the Corridor leaving Harvey unchained and at home in his new Room. Peeping Tom looked through the keyhole every 20 seconds or so keeping a good check on Harvey. He peeped only normal circumstances as Harvey was moving furniture around to his liking and making his bed with fresh bedsheets. He had also boiled the kettle and made a cup of tea, twice. 11:45, Peeping Tom noticed the sound of chains from inside the Room. He peeped through the keyhole. Harvey was simply moving the chains into the room on the right. Probably out of the way so he doesn't trip and fall. Tom noted it down anyway, as well as the moving of furniture. Tom began to yawn, feeling tired already and with his back aching from crouching down at the door. He had thoughts that by the end of his shift his back is going to be really sore...He has certain stretches that he performs every night and though it wasn't night, he began to do a couple of them right there in the Corridor. It felt good. 11:50 Thwacks and chops sound from the inside of the room. Loud and heavy thuds as if chopping into a tree. Peeping Tom sat up from the floor and peeped through the keyhole - he saw Harvey the Killer doing what he does best, killing. Somehow, there was another person in the room with him. Tom had no idea how? Harvey was slicing and smashing at this person with a large double sided axe. The body of this person was being wedged into the axe with each strike as blood and bone fragments flung out all over the place. The body would lift with the axe and Harvey had to kick the body off the axe so he could strike again with it. Peeping Tom peeped away in disgust as he panicked trying to find the pen and paper to note down what he was seeing. Within the panic, Tom's bending over caused his bow to swing down and around his shoulders, hitting the door of Room #72. Tom froze thinking 'Fuck', he placed the pen down and repositioned his bow. Slowly, he peeped up towards the keyhole. His eye was shut as he raised to the keyhole - when he opened his eye, he saw this ** Tom quickly darted down to the floor, he had saw that Harvey had chopped the man's head completely off and much like in The Shining, the axe that Harvey was wielding suddenly splintered through the door. Fast and crazy hacking spewed wood chunks all over Peeping Tom's laying body. Harvey was screaming and yelling like a maniac as he attempted and succeeded to smash his way through. In his tall and rapid strides, Peeping Tom stood to his feet and walked extremely quickly to a perfect distance of bow-hunting. He waited outside Room #24 and aimed a poison-arrow directly down the Corridor. As Harvey the Killer emerged, crashing through Room #72 and clambering down to the floor, he stood with his axe in-hand and began charging manically towards Tom. Peeping Tom released the arrow without thought: it was a 100% direct headshot, hitting just above the middle of his eyes and scoring right through the brain of Harvey. The running body of Harvey continued to step for 5 or so steps before slamming down to the ground and sliding momentarily to a dead-stop. Peeping Tom took his aim down from the bow and took himself to Headquarters to inform Cronus Junior of the news. Tom will receive only BNK5,000 for his troubles which he is more than happy about for working a 30 minute job. Harvey the Killer's evil reign is finally over, he will burn in The Furnace along with his headless victim.